


Crawl Under My Skin

by calliope (sailorvenusgold)



Series: Crawl Under My Skin [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorvenusgold/pseuds/calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing's life as an omega had always been fairly mundane. A new arrival at Minseok's coffee shop is bound to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Under My Skin

Yixing's life as an omega had always been fairly mundane.

His parents had been supportive when he showed at the age of 18, taking him to the doctors to make sure he would be alright as an omega with his condition and then getting him suppressants for his heats. He remembers his mother holding him and telling him that he would be alright while his father looked for omega-exclusive accommodation around his university.

Yixing remembers thinking that he would have rather have been a beta out of practicality. His old dorm was of walking distance to his classes and at least he wouldn’t have to put up with the monthly heats. The idea of predatory, arrogant alphas also made his stomach churl; he would always have to be more alert now, ridding himself of the more laid back attitude that made his mother fret when he was younger (and on occasions, now as well). As a beta, he could have afforded to be more careless.

However, as he grew into his status, he realised that being an omega did not give him an outrageous amount of obstacles. Heats were the main issue as they took him away from his work and studies for three or four days every month – this did not bode well for his Trojan working attitude. There had been several incidents where Luhan had forced him back home despite his claims that he was “fine ge!”

His new apartment was also closer to his work at Minseok’s coffee shop so he didn’t have to worry about any surprises that sprung up at work, being able to quickly rush back home with his friend’s permission. His new block was also closer to his parents, and while Yixing has thought that university would bring him some sort of amazing new found freedom, he had come to realise that complete emancipation from his parents was not the most pleasant thing.

Arrogant alphas usually weren’t a problem as well. Yixing would not encounter any problems in his own place of residence as alphas were banned from the premises by their beta landlord. Any alpha and omega mating had to be done in the former’s home and although this was certainly a nuisance for some tenants, Yixing found it pleasant to live there as the lack of alpha pheromones gave him a clearer mind to focus. He found his university classes to be similarly easy to bear. As a large number of alphas had overlooked music as their chosen course, Yixing had found himself classed with a mixture of fellow omegas and betas, most of whom were genial and cordial.

Yixing also found himself grateful for his support system of friends. Despite his elfin-like appearance, his best friend Luhan was an alpha. When the latter had appeared as such at the age of 17, Yixing had joked that Luhan had convinced himself that he was alpha-material to such an extent that he eventually became one. He had been tackled for that, but he had to admit that Luhan was such a crucial part of his life that he could not give up his best friend. Although he was an alpha, he did not fit the general alpha cookie cutter mould and was often mistaken for a beta or omega. They were also both the only Chinese members of their friendship group, strengthening the bond between the two. Besides, Luhan was already mated to Kim Minseok, a beta, who was the eldest among them and the owner of the coffee shop that they all worked at.

Luhan had been comically territorial of Minseok ever since they had met at their current place of work. The alpha had released such a potent amount of pheromones when seeing Minseok interact with one of his regulars that the elder actually had to approach their table in order to calm Luhan down. After that episode, he had integrated nicely into their group, a pleasant influence on Yixing’s best friend.

The newest addition was Oh Sehun, a second year beta at Yixing’s university who had met the omega when he would go by Yixing’s classroom at lunch to listen to him play piano. Yixing was shocked by the number of attempts that Sehun had been successful in (nine) before managing to catch him in the act, but he thought the flustered teen was so cute that he decided to keep him. Minseok was initially hesitant to take in Sehun, thinking of Yixing’s safety as the first year back then still had time to show as an alpha, but Luhan had managed to convince his boyfriend that this may not be the case, pointing to himself and telling him not to “judge a book by its cover babe”. The bubbly Sehun had then appointed himself Yixing’s guardian on that day, walking him home or to university whenever he could and intimidated anyone he deemed unfit to talk to his hyung – his height and eyebrows came in especially handy for this, enough to convince others that he was an alpha.

While this wasn’t the future that he had imagined for himself, life so far had been relatively easy going for Yixing.

  
-

  
It’s three o’clock when Yixing’s last class for the day ends.

It had been raining since he had woken up, and according to the weather forecast, it would continue for that entire day with thunderstorms promised later in the evening. Luckily, this meant Yixing had been prepared for the walk to Minseok’s coffee shop and proceeds to pull out his (still slightly damp) raincoat from his back pack. He grimaces when he feels droplets soak into his shirt, but he knows it won’t compare to the puddles and big bullet-like rain drops that await him outside.

  
-

  
“Sorry I’m late hyung!” Yixing exclaims as he enters the café. Predictably, he is soaking wet, his poor mackintosh an unsuitable shield against Wednesday’s weather.

“It’s alright Yixing. Just leave your coat on the hook there,” Minseok replies, gesturing to the general area of the coat hooks and umbrella bin. Yixing does as he’s told, only to be startled by the man sitting on one of the comfy armchairs in the corner by the window.

He knows as soon as he looks at him that he’s an alpha.

“Yixing? Have you eaten yet?” Luhan asks. Yixing drags his eyes from the suited alpha to face Luhan at the counter. He puts on a smile.

“No ge,” he replies, in Mandarin, immediately drawing the attention of the alpha in the corner.

“What are you doing just standing there then? Come on, I think Minseok can spare you a pastry.”

Yixing nods and paces to the front, suddenly unsure of his moves with the alpha’s eyes heavy on him. He settles himself on a table closest to the counter and waits for Luhan to bring him the food, hand placed on his lap as if a single movement could unsettle the peace inside.

Luhan scurries over a few moments later after leaving a customer with her coffee and brings a croissant on a plate.

"Hopefully this will fill you up," he says, setting the plate in front of him before scurrying back to the counter to take an order from a snappy looking older woman. Yixing takes a bite, chews slowly – savouring the sweetness and flaky mouth feel – and stares at the man in the corner who has become bored enough of Yixing and entertains himself on his phone, both thumbs dancing excitedly across the screen.

Yixing thinks that he is the most alpha looking person he has ever seen. While the suit tells of the man’s leanness, Yixing can tell he makes up for it with his height, his long legs planted leisurely around the corner table. He thinks he could even be taller than Sehun. Likewise, his visage makes no promises of amicability. His brows are thick and furrowed as he frowns into his phone, his face sharp and long and tapered, and his eyes are dark and piercing, boring into him. Yixing is most definitely sure that the other man knows he is an omega.

The suited stranger suddenly looks up at him, eyes instantly detecting his placement in the coffee shop, and Yixing feels shame for having been caught. He goes back to his food, waiting for the other man’s eyes to return to his phone while he stews in embarrassment.

Men like him don’t usually interest Yixing, thinking that they were moulded by their ambition to fit into their expensive designer suits; however, there is something about this one that has his eyes drawing back to him, reluctant to find another resting place in the shop. Plus, he certainly is handsome.

Yixing finishes and stands up, chair scraping against the floor, enough to attract the alpha’s eyes towards him again. He is uncomfortable in the spotlight the other man has given him and so he reddens and retreats to the back room to get into his apron, eager to hide from the man whose mouth has turned up in a small smirk? A smile? He does not know. He hopes Luhan will let him hide out in the back for the remainder of the four hours, suddenly keen to find company in the mountain of to-go cups and creamer.

Luhan refuses and Yixing is put on counter duty for all that afternoon and evening. Lucky for him, the mystery man leaves at half past four (early in his shift but he had still been there for too long) and he receives very few customers due to the pouring rain. However, he thinks that the weather must be getting somewhat better as the smell of petrichor lingers in the area.

  
-

  
Yixing smiles when he sees the view outside, exponentially happier after permitting himself a lie-in thanks to a late morning lecture. Thursday is much clearer, the previous day’s showers pumping in a certain vigour into the life around him. His good mood doesn’t even dampen once during the lecture (although it’s not on one of his favourite topics) because he knows that Sehun’s waiting for him to finish before they go to walk down to work.

As soon as the class is dismissed, he grabs his bag and bolts out of the hall, already having discreetly packed away his items as the lecturer was talking. He beams as he finds Sehun leaning on his side near the door, waiting diligently for him while on his phone.

“Let’s go!” Yixing says, dragging Sehun to the exit. Sehun’s feet catch on the floor as he tries to keep up with the elder.

“Why are you so excited hyung? It’s just work,” the younger grumbles, but he manages an affectionate smile for his hyung anyway, letting himself be lugged to the coffee shop.

  
-

  
To Yixing’s surprise, the man from before is there, sitting on the same armchair, and he abruptly stops by the door.

Petrichor.

Sehun, whose arm is still linked with Yixing’s, doesn’t notice, continuing to walk towards the back room of the café whilst pulling a reluctant Yixing with him. This doesn’t stop the two from continuing their staring competition until the elder is safely transferred to the sanctuary of supplies. Yixing lingers after he’s done with his apron, watching Sehun struggle with his. He moves to fix it but has an ulterior motive.

“Sehun-ah…” he starts hesitantly.

“Hm?” his junior looks uninterested already. Yixing takes a breath.

“Do you know who that man is? The one in the suit in the corner?” Yixing looks expectantly at Sehun. The younger stares at him for a bit before recognition dawns on his face.

“Oh, that’s Yifan hyung, he’s been a regular here for about a couple of months,” he hums in response. “It’s odd that he’s here in the afternoon. He’s usually here in the morning around ten, you know, during my usual shift.” Sehun takes a pause to look at him. “Is he bothering you hyung?”

“What? Oh no, not at all,” Yixing scrambles to say. At least he thinks the alpha isn’t a bother. This doesn’t seem to be enough for Sehun whose lips settle into a grave line.

“Tell me if he is okay.”

  
-

  
8 o’clock means closing time and so Yixing goes to get his things from the back and leaves Minseok and Luhan, on their own by a table, Luhan bent over Minseok’s seated figure, the former’s head fitted into the space made by the Korean’s neck. Something akin to pining settles itself into his stomach, not for either Luhan or Minseok but for a relationship he thinks.

“Has Yifan found out what’s been niggling at him yet?” Luhan mumbles into Minseok’s skin. Yixing hears the elder let out a loud exhale.

“I think he has.”

“Why? What do you think it is?” Luhan’s tone has changed, an edge in his voice.

It is an age before Minseok answers. When he does, it is soft and mumbled, as if wary of Yixing who will overhear.

Yixing feels the cold creep onto his skin the very same moment the air pricks up with the scent of citrus and clove. Luhan’s scent.

  
-

  
The episode from earlier that evening has Yixing’s mind buzzing with curiosity. That sharp spike in Luhan’s pheromones only happens when he sees (or even senses) an alpha overstepping the line with Minseok.

Could this Yifan guy be trying to take Minseok away?

Honestly, Yixing couldn’t picture it. Even if Yifan was bolder than he seemed during the two occasions he’s actually come across him, it didn’t seem as if Minseok’s scent attracted him in any particular way. They probably had the most typical owner-patron relationship he had ever seen. Besides, Minseok was with Luhan, and although he was more reserved than the alpha, one could easily the love and loyalty in his eyes; that couldn’t be it.

He has to find out what’s caused his best friend’s distress.

  
-

  
Sunday finds Yixing and Sehun in the former’s flat and Yixing commences his plan. It’s not easy to pry information out of the younger, but Yixing is surprisingly persistent (to Sehun’s annoyance).

Sehun revealed that Yifan is Chinese, just like him and Luhan, which explained why his conversations with his best friend had piqued the stranger’s interest. It is also revealed that he is only a year older than Yixing and had already gained solid positions in his work at the large office block nearby. Sehun also tells him about the rumours that Yifan had only gotten his job because of his relationships with the senior members of staff in the company, to which Yixing had scolded him for listening to irrelevant gossip.

He also discovers, through the interrogation, that Yifan is definitely an alpha, and he is definitely the one that smells of petrichor.

He doesn’t understand why he finds Yifan so interesting. Nothing he has done has made him stand out from other alphas, although, Yixing admits that he hasn’t seen much of him to judge that (but he doesn’t admit that he wants to see more of him).

"I don't know why he's been visiting in the afternoons now, but I guess it doesn't hurt to try new things," Sehun says, shrugging. He stays silent for a while and Yixing knows something’s up.

“What is it Sehunnie?” Yixing coos and he knows Sehun is done.

“I’ve overheard him talk to Minseok hyung about this scent that lingers in the place, but he could never find out whose scent it was. Apparently, he’d been drawn in by it the first time he’d gone into the coffee shop, but he still hasn’t found out who it was.” Sehun still looks unsure, queasy almost, and Yixing knows not to press further.

However, he can’t help the sting of jealousy in his gut at hearing of the being who had bewitched the cold looking Yifan so quickly.

  
-

  
Monday arrives, meaning that his timetable frees him for the afternoon, and so his shift starts earlier.

Yixing walks quickly to work; Monday lunch rushes literally mean death and he does not want Luhan haunting him for the rest of eternity because some middle aged woman had to wait I minute too long for her large, decaf, soy latte with extra cream to go and decided to claw his eyes out.

He arrives around ten minutes before twelve, already Minseok and Luhan whirling past each other to make drinks or tend to customers, some sort of well-rehearsed dance practiced exactly for the purpose of the lunch rush. He rushes back to put his bag away and get into his apron and when he reappears, Luhan delegates him to the till.

Yixing dislikes tending to the agitated patrons, especially angry alphas who use their status to intimidate him into getting what they want. However, he supposes it is somewhat calmer to count the money than it is to actually make the drinks as he doesn’t have to move as much. Also, the last time Yixing was appointed to making drinks during a lunch rush, he had scalded himself with hot water and in a state of panic, Luhan had rushed him to the hospital in fear of what could happen to him (“nothing Luhan, that’s not what haemophilia does”). Minseok had been forced to close up for that hour and had welcomed Luhan back with a berating, but it had been unanimously agreed that Yixing was to be forbidden from drinks duty when it was the lunch rush (mostly to spare Luhan the anguish).

When it ends at around half past two, Yixing is cleaning the tables when the door opens. He looks up on instinct and almost jumps when he sees Yifan. The latter seems to mirror his surprise, blinking slowly before regaining his composure and striding over to the same table he was at on Wednesday and Thursday before taking out his phone. Unfortunately for Yixing (because someone out there is conspiring against him), this is the next table on his journey.

He takes his time at the table he is currently at, making a show of really scrubbing down a spotless table, even resetting the placement of the little sugar container before accepting his fate and progressing towards Yifan’s table.

The elder looks up at him when he arrives, getting a whiff of petrichor, and it is today that Yixing curses himself for wearing a white V-neck when he leans over to wipe the table down. Yifan does not hide that he is ogling and his lips part a little when faced with Yixing’s pale chest. The smell of petrichor gets stronger and headier and Yixing feels his mouth drying. He abruptly decides to retreat back behind the counter, and he walks quickly to avoid the eyes of the other.

Yixing finds his place besides Luhan – who had gone to find more syrup – and the older frowns as he notices Yifan in the corner. The smell of citrus oozes off of him, and not wanting to agitate Luhan any further, Yixing goes to take the order of a nervous looking teen.

Fifteen minutes later and Yifan still hasn’t made a move to order anything, eyes either stuck on his phone or Yixing. Luhan’s citrus scent is overwhelming, chafing his sense of smell and making him wan. He is offered some relief when Luhan goes to take his break outside, but his calm does not last long when Yifan stands and stalks up to the till. He makes a show of looking at the menu, but Yixing sees his eyes drift to a certain area each time and he knows he already has an order in mind.

“What would you like sir?” Yixing asks, smiling weakly. The other returns the gesture, but with vigour, before stating the order and paying him in cash, making sure his fingertips brush the younger’s hand as he hands him the coins.

Yixing is made dizzy when he goes to make the drink. As the only other customer at the front, Yifan lingers and waits, which does nothing to quell the vertigo in Yixing’s head, citrus and clove being overcome by clean and clear petrichor. At this proximity, he can also smell something else, sweet pine needles, and he almost faints.

Their hands touch once more when Yixing hands Yifan the cup, the elder’s longer fingers briefly caressing Yixing’s as he goes to take the cup.

When Yifan has once again settled in his seat, Yixing removes his attention from the taller man, only to realise that Minseok had been quietly watching everything.

  
-

  
The next day, Yixing finds Luhan and Minseok at his front door, and for the second time in two days, he finds Luhan’s presence unsettling and overpowering.

Luhan confronts him about the episode with Yifan the previous day, using the full force of his alpha status to get the younger to spill about yesterday. Yixing doesn’t want to call Minseok a snitch, but that’s what he currently is and he calls him as such – but only in his head because he does not want to provoke Luhan any more than he already has been. So he sits on his sofa as he is lectured by the two older men.

“Don’t go near him at all Yixing,” Luhan all but snarls. “He’s trouble and completely incompatible with you.”

“We’ve heard that he’s absolutely ruthless, that he’s made his colleagues cry with just a word. These are from his actual colleagues,” Minseok agrees.

“He’s a player too. Would probably run to another beta or omega once he’s bored with you,” Luhan adds. All this does absolutely nothing to bring Yixing into the loop.

“What do you mean?” Yixing asks, confused. Luhan stares at him and huffs.

“This isn’t the time to play dumb, this is serious.”

“Ge, I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about!” he argues.

“Yixing, Yifan’s interested in you. It’s as clear as daylight to everyone who’s ever been with you two at the same time!” Luhan exclaims in exasperation.

“But we’ve only seen each other a couple of times! Literally!”

“That’s the thing though. He’s obsessed with you, has been since he’s stepped into the coffee shop and detected your scent from your shift the previous night. And in the tiny period of time you’ve encountered each other, he’s scented you. Minseok couldn’t even smell you yesterday,” Luhan states. He sits himself on the coffee table across Yixing.

His mind is reeling. The attractive alpha is just as interested in Yixing as Yixing is in him. In fact, more so according to Luhan. He’s never had such a strong desire to be with anyone, but Yifan’s been twisting a lot of his ideals lately and it is only appropriate that it is Yifan that he wants to be paired with. Yixing’s throat feels dry.

Luhan grasps both of his knees, drawing his thoughts from the tall alpha who wants him.

“Try to stay away from him Yixing. He’s not worth it,” Luhan says.

Yixing nods and it’s not what he wants to do, but it’s the only option that Luhan will take. He finds himself to be correct when the elder offers a small smile of gratitude.

  
-

  
It is only after the departure of Luhan and Minseok that Yixing realises that the hug was meant to strip Yifan’s petrichor away from him.

  
-

  
The combined encounters with Yifan and Luhan trigger Yixing’s heat.

He is dreadfully grateful to his parents for applying him for heat suppressants, but this month’s is stronger and he struggles to get out of bed to reach for his phone, before finding the contact he needs. Sehun.

The younger immediately knows the purpose of Yixing’s call; Yixing never called, only texted.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible hyung,” and Sehun hangs up. He is pleased that he does not need to say anything. He doesn’t know if he could say anything.

He shuffles to the bathroom and spins the cold dial on his bathtub, every so often collecting water and splashing it on his face and chest. When the tub fills up sufficiently, he dips himself in the icy water and basks in it, not bothering to divulge himself of his tank top and boxers. It seems like an age when Sehun finally bursts into his bathroom, huffing and puffing.

“I hope I’m not too late hyung,” Sehun pants. “I ran from mine to work to tell the hyungs about the situation. They’ve excused you from work for however long this lasts.”

Sehun tucks a pill in between the others’ lips and presses a glass of water to make him drink. Once Yixing does so, the younger fixes the wet hair from his eyes. Yixing hums in contentment and reaches up to wrap both arms around Sehun’s neck, tugging him closer to him and forcing the younger to dip his hand in the water to anchor himself.

“Shit hyung, this is freezing,” Sehun says, turning the warm water on slightly. Yixing whines, but is placated when Sehun places a kiss on his forehead and mumbles that “this is better for you” against it.

After about an hour, Yixing’s skin has managed to cool down from scathingly hot to something more reminiscent of normal body temperature. When Sehun has dried Yixing off, he gets him into some dry underwear and enshrouds him with one of his own jumpers to mollify the omega with his beta scent.

“Honey and cinnamon,” Yixing lets out a bleary giggle as Sehun tucks him into bed and drapes himself over the other, long limbs and all. They stay like this, sleeping into the next day.

  
-

  
Friday night heralds the end of Yixing’s heat, leaving him fidgety and frustrated and aching to do something productive. This was only made worse by the fact that he had was excused from three days of lectures and classes, forcing him to wait until Monday to regain some routine.

In addition, he had to beg Minseok (because Luhan would have said no) over the phone to let him work all of Saturday and Sunday to make up for lost time. He considered it a success that Minseok had agreed only after the second call, although the guilt from the reprimanding on Tuesday probably played a big part in his concession. Thanks to that though, he was granted Saturday and Sunday afternoon – not as much as Yixing would have wanted, but he thinks that even agreeing to a full Saturday was a push for his hyung.

Luhan immediately catches Yixing’s eyes when the younger walks through the door at nine in the morning, and he is barely given any warning before the elder ambushes him and takes him into his arms, flooding Yixing’s nose with oranges and clove. Before he can protest at being practically suffocated, Luhan bores apologies into his ear, almost in hysterics and Minseok has to go over to pry Yixing away from the elder to allow him to breath. After refilling his lungs with oxygen, he accepts the distraught alpha’s apologies and beams, Luhan reflecting the other’s gesture shakily before pushing him to the back room to put on his apron.

Yixing just about misses the influx of workers trying to get large doses of caffeine in order to make it through the Saturday, and so unlike Sehun who was forced into an early shift, he had an easy first couple of hours.

What he doesn’t miss is Yifan arriving at the coffee shop at 11:15 and everything complicates itself again.

“God, he looks awful,” Sehun drawls beside him.

To be honest, Yifan did look awful; his blond hair had gone flat and lank, his eyes bleary and tired, and his lips were set in an even deeper frown than usual. There was even something off about his state of dress – wrinkly slacks and an ill-fitting jacket, uncharacteristic of the man who, before today, always looked prim and proud and pristine.

Yixing had heard of cases of people who had been severed from their mate. They would lose sleep out of worry, forget to feed themselves and become careless, all of which would take a toll on their physical health, making them less able to fight off common illnesses. It would have been arrogant for Yixing to think it was his disappearance that had taken its toll on Yifan, they were not each other’s mates, but the elder’s appearance and demeanour only confirmed his thoughts.

“Sir? Can I help you?” The words make its way out of Yixing’s mouth before his brain processes them, and Yifan’s stance becomes more alert, head snapping towards him and taking a deep breath.

Luhan, who had been nearby, emits something like a mournful gargle at the scene and turns to glare at Yixing.

“You’d better hurry up with your disgusting melodrama,” he hisses before stomping off to the stock room.

Yixing straightens and smiles, making his dimple nice and deep for Yifan who was slowly making his way to the counter. The other blinks slow, eyes softening at the gesture before making his order and offering the omega a shaky smile.

“I’m Yifan,” the alpha says, tentatively, as if afraid anything he does will disrupt the balance.

I know, thinks Yixing cheekily and points to his nametag, offering his own name in exchange.

Once the coffee is made and given, Yifan tells him that he hopes he’ll see him again and it so shy and endearing that Yixing can’t help but think Luhan and Minseok were wrong about him. He watches the other sit himself, not in his usual place by the window, but at the table nearest the counter. At his spot, Yixing can smell the unsullied petrichor and pine radiating off Yifan in steady waves, a soothing balm in contrast to the dizzying essence a few nights ago.

  
-

Yixing sees Yifan more regularly over the course of the week. According to Sehun, the alpha had completely ditched his morning coffee pattern in order to see Yixing once every day, a little fact which never failed to make him giddy. He’d also use his alpha pheromones to pacify overwhelming and demanding customers. Although, Yixing had protested, on the inside he was incredibly relieved to not have to deal with the screaming or scratching on a daily basis. Luhan still protests Yifan’s presence with routine eye rolls and scoffs behind the other alpha’s back, but he sees that the visits benefit Yixing more than hurt him so he relents.

Another thing that became a regular on his shifts was Yifan buying him one of Minseok’s cream cakes. The first time, he had been confused and questioned him on his intent.

“You know I could just sneak myself one of these right? I work here,” he says, squinting at the pastry placed in front of him.

“Do you not want it then?” Yifan asked, looking unsure. Yixing curses in his head.

“No, no! I’m just wondering why?”

Yifan grins, showing off his gums (and melting Yixing’s heart) and says, “I’ll let you know soon,” before returning to his seat nearby.

Yixing dismisses what he says and eats the treat, because he has a sweet tooth and his mother says he should never look a gift horse in the mouth.

  
-

  
It’s Friday afternoon when it happens.

Yifan doesn’t have work that Saturday and so after he gets off at five, he eagerly pledges to stay until Yixing gets off later at seven. Yixing thinks Yifan is so sweet. The latter had come every day since his first time stepping into the coffee shop, just because his scent lingered from his afternoon shifts and it attracted him. He’d also become his chivalrous knight and was in a way courting him now, trying to soften himself to the younger omega and right now had established himself as his guard for the evening. It is a far reach from the first impression Yifan had projected on the day they first saw each other.

Which is more than can be said for his next customer.

The guy reeks of alpha the moment he walks in, obnoxiously swathing the area with his potent musk. Yixing sees Yifan perk up instantly – he sees him as a challenge. The alpha’s not as tall as Yifan, but he is broader and seems younger than even Yixing himself. That explains the arrogance rolling off of him.

The unnamed alpha stalks to the counter and flashes Yixing a smirk. He doesn’t know how to react and can only return a shaky smile and a “may I take your order?” The guy orders something off the menu – easy – and Yixing turns to make the drink. However, he finds that there are no more to-go cups.

“Could you excuse me? I need to get more stock from the back,” Yixing says. The alpha only nods, prompting his retreat, but he can feel the other’s eyes raking up and down his back and he almost trips on the way to the stock room.

Luhan has hidden the cups well, giving Yixing a solid two minutes before he has to face the guy. He wonders if he should just stall in here, but then there is the question of the alpha’s temper – he could be moody, he could be impulsive and he doesn’t want to risk anything going down.

A muffled thud makes its way to Yixing and he is terrified. Maybe the alpha got impatient of waiting and was taking it out on somebody else. Yifan.

He drops the stack of cups previously in his hand to move outside, but then Minseok bursts through the door and with him comes the miasma of pheromones. One belonged to the alpha, the other to Yifan and – oh. Citrus. Luhan.

Minseok makes to hold Yixing by the shoulders and he can see his own panic in the reflection of the elder’s eyes.

“Yixing,” Minseok’s voice is surprisingly steady for the discord in his business, “Stay here with me until it blows over. Sehun will come to bring you home after, okay? Luhan’s gonna fix this.” And although his hyung isn’t one to do this to him often, he embraces him, filling his senses with the scent of green tea.

He shifts in the other’s touch to make himself comfortable, but he can’t make himself comfortable, not when he’s thinking about Yifan.

\- 

When Sehun arrives ten minutes later, Luhan has managed to placate the situation, and so when the youngest enters the stockroom, the only things that fill the air are oranges and clove. Yixing tries to make out sweet petrichor and pine, but it has been completely wiped out.

Sehun links arms with him and when they walk into the main area, they see it is completely bereft of customers. Only Luhan is there, clearing up broken mug shards. The shards are green, the green of Yifan’s.

When he arrives to his flat, he asks Sehun to stay with him. The younger agrees and later he finds himself holding Yixing’s head to his chest in the elder’s bed.

  
-

  
Yixing doesn’t see Yifan after the incident.

This time Sehun tells him everything without much prodding.

After Yixing left to get the to-go cups, Yifan had confronted the other alpha for leering at him. The other took misread the situation and challenged him to a fight, but Yifan had refused. Unfortunately this prompted the other alpha to provoke him (Sehun hadn’t repeated the taunts) which worked as he had caused Yifan to snap and punch him, the action knocking over his coffee cup. This had drawn Luhan’s attention and he had come over to stop the fight.

Luhan had assured Yifan that the episode wasn’t his fault but that hadn’t stopped him from going on a self-imposed exile from the coffee shop.

Yixing misses him dearly in the time that goes by.

  
-

  
Three weeks after the fight, Yixing has just finished his lecture and he rushed out to meet Sehun.

Instead he finds another tall man with the scent of petrichor and sweet pine needles waiting for him. He looks just as haggard as he had when they first spoke and even worse because this time he has remnants of purple around one of his eyes.

“You got hit!” Yixing says frantically. The other raises an eyebrow at this.

“I’ve been gone for two weeks and this is the first thing you say to me?” Yifan quips. But there is no malice in his tone, not when his eyes sparkle and his lip quirks up.

Yixing launches himself in Yifan’s arms, and for the first time he is allowed to fully immerse himself in the elder’s scent. It is clean and cool and sweet. Yifan appreciates the gesture, nose ruffling in his hair.

“You smell like cream cakes,” Yifan hums. A light goes off in Yixing’s head.

“What?” he says, looking up at the alpha, “Is this why you kept buying me cream cakes?”

Yixing gets his answer in the form of a sheepish smile; he rolls his eyes, making to turn away but Yifan grabs his wrist.

“I just realised I haven’t actually asked you on a date yet.”

“I know, that’s incredibly rude.” Yixing bites his lip to hide his excitement, but it serves to heighten Yifan’s desire.

“Do you feel like having coffee?”

“God no.”

 


End file.
